vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IStoleOumasPanta/40 ways I've been triggered by Vocaloid
All of these have been taken from things people have said or done to me. The first half is things people have said and the second half is things people have done. A lot of these things are just stupid... Please don't take this seriously, it's just a list of how people have triggered me by being idiots and saying weird stuff about vocaloid. #"Sorry, I don't watch vocaloid..." #"Oh my gosh Gumi stole Echo from Undertale!!!" #"Hey, wasn't Hatsune Miku the first vocaloid?" #"Yanhe's a boy!" #"Piko's a girl!" #"Flower's a boy!" #"Gakupo's a girl!" #"Fukase? I never knew they made a vocaloid based off of Ronald McDonald..." #"Wait, you like Cantarella?! Oh my god that's way too mainstream!!! You really need to listen to more different vocaloid songs!!!" (I had the same conversation about Magnet and The Lost One's Weeping...) #"Gakupo looks like Tsukiyama with long hair..." #"Luka is just pink-haired Miku..." #"Vocaloid? So, like, BTS?" #"Tokyo Ghoul stole Unravel from Miku!!!" #"I would listen to vocaloid, but it's all in Japanese..." #"Isn't Yuma just genderbend Luka?" #"Aren't Rin and Len just genderbends of each other?" #"Isn't Kaito just genderbend Miku?" #"My favorite vocaloids are Kasane Teto and Yowane Haku!" #"Why do you not like Miku? She has a lot of great songs like Tokyo Teddy Bear and Copycat!" (Hmm... whats wrong with that sentence? I can't seem to figure it out...) #"Chika? You mean the FNAF character Chika?" #My friends trapped me inside a closet then blared "Dancing Samurai" outside of the closet for an hour. That was the worst hour of my life. #I was forced to listen to the 10 hour version of "World is Mine" by my friends. #My teacher walked by when I was listening to "Magnet" and told me to "stop listening to that gay crap". #Someone saw my vocaloid posters and thought my "Remote Control" poster was a chair advertisement... I can't deny that it was funny but it still made me triggered. #My friend said Gakupo was wearing a dress. #One of my friends turned off my Gakupo music and turned on One Direction. #My mom walked in on me listening to "Paired Wintry Wind" and said "stop I don't want you listening to inappropriate songs". #My friend saw me using UTAU and then proceeded to take my computer from me and delete all my projects. #I was humming "The Tragedy of Chaeau Cepage" and this girl said "Stop I don't like anime music". #My dad called Meiko a "drunk hippie". #My dad called Gakupo a "wannabe rock singer". #I had my mom listen to "Feathers Across The Seasons" and she thought it was about s*x. #At school I couldn't listen to "Karma" but I could listen to "Pomp and Cicumstance". Okay, what kind of censoring system does my school chromebook have?! #I had my grandma listen to "iNSaNiTY" and she thought Miki was doing drugs... #My friend listened to "Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story" without watching the video or reading the lyrics, then afterward asked me if it was about IA trying to start a rock band. #The same friend from above did the same thing with "Prince of Necrophilia" (not watching video or reading lyrics) and she thought it was connected to "Feathers Across The Seasons". She couldn't have been more wrong. #My friend made fun of Fukase, Cul, and Arsloid in my face because she knows I hate that. #While I was in another room my friend taped Miku's face over Gakupo's face on my Gakupo x Kaito poster. As she knows I hate KaiMiku... #My mom thought Dex was based off of Twilight. #Even after reminding her several times, my friend still thinks Macne Nana is a French vocaloid. What have you learned from this list? I mean, you probably didn't learn anything, but I learned something. I need some better friends... Category:Blog posts